marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Force Vol 3 28
(Title) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Adi Granov | CoverArtist2 = David Finch | CoverArtist3 = Matt Banning | CoverArtist4 = Peter Steigerwald | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Writer1_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer1_2 = Chris Yost | Penciler1_1 = Mike Choi | Inker1_1 = Mike Choi | Colourist1_1 = Sonia Oback | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Quotation = I'm ready now Nathan, I'm ready. | Speaker = Hope Summers | StoryTitle1 = Second Coming, Chapter 13 | Synopsis1 = Outside the energy dome surrounding a portion of San Francisco, Thor's efforts to break through still prove useless. Civilians gather by to pray for the X-Men to help save their loved ones. Inside the dome, Cable, having fully given himself to the techno-organic virus he's been fighting his whole life, keeps the time sphere open to allow X-Force and Cypher to pass through safely. But once the deed is done, Cable disintegrates, leaving only his left arm. Seeing this from a distance, Graydon Creed and Stephen Lang try insisting to Bastion that they have lost. However, Bastion refuses to accept defeat, declaring that Hope must die. A brief flashback to the 31st century, Cable is telling Hope that she'll know what to do when the time is right. Cutting back to the present, Cyclops expresses his sorrow to Hope, at which she reacts with nothing but hate to him, blaming Cable's death on him. Then suddenly, an energy beam strikes the Golden Gate Bridge, sending all the X-Men on it crashing into the water. Hope, pulling herself up, reminds herself that she has to survive. However, Bastion, accompanied by Creed and Lang (both transformed into Sentinels), declares that mutantkind ends with her. Cyclops, urging Hope to run, fires an optic blast at the Super-Sentinel, but it is simply deflected back at himself. But instead, Hope decides to stand her ground, as Bastion powers up his eye beams. But before they could kill Hope, suddenly, a psionic armor forms around her. She then reacts with an optic blast, taking out a chunk of Bastion's left side. Bastion discovers that Hope's powers are unknown and incalculable. Hope then turns her left arm into organic metal and punches through the android. She then displays Iceman's and Magma's abilities. Bastion says that she must die to ensure humanity's survival. He promises that he will take great pleasure in killing her. But before he could, Cyclops surprises him with an optic blast, taking out his right side, before Wolverine stabs him, declaring vengeance for Nightcrawler. Hope then finally annihilates Bastion, while simultaneously destroying the dome. All the X-Men then at her with wonder as she is bathed in a golden life. | Solicit = “SECOND COMING”, CHAPTER THIRTEEN The final battle begins here! It’s X-Force’s last stand in the future and the X-Men’s last stand in the present. Bastion has been one step ahead of the X-Men the whole time, but one X-Man’s sacrifice could turn the tide! Don’t miss the penultimate chapter of the X-Event of 2010! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** * * * ** ** * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * unnamed reality Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15527 }}